Heero Goes Hyper
by Kitara Peacecraft
Summary: well...i think the title explains it all dont you? you dont? well then youd better just go read it!


okay peoples, heres my disclaimer junk stuff: well okay, im supposing its most safe to say i own absolutely nothing in here except maybe the main idea in itself, but thats not muchl so other than that i own nothing! and you very well cant sue me for hainvg ideas...i dont think  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Heero goes hyper ~~~  
  
  
Heero had been sitting on the couch, just watching tv with the other guys, nothing to do but relax now that the wars were over, then Duo came in with his candy stash.  
  
"Hey guys! who wants some lovely sugarfilled-rot your teeth-candy?!" Duo cried as he plopped on the couch between Wufei and Heero.  
  
Wufei scoots over more looking appalled " Go away you braided baka! We want to watch our tv programming in peace!  
  
Heero just goes on watching the tv, eating popcorn "Hn."  
  
Duo shakes his head and begins eating Tootsie rolls "I never did understand how that man could make a sound into a sentence."  
  
Quatre looks over at them "I'm going shopping, does anyone want to come with? And does anyone need anything?"  
  
Trowa brightened at the aspect of getting to leave the house "I'll go"  
  
Wufei looks at Duo, who is already beginning to show the likelyhood of becoming hyper and the stolid Heero who was already staring into space. "I believe I shall also accompany you on your shopping quest"  
  
Duo perks up "I need more candy Q-man!"  
  
Heero doesn't even answer.  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei sneak out of the house during the commercials where Duo is occupied screaming at the actors and Heero is still out of it.  
  
After a few minutes of watching tv, Duo, who has the attention span of a goldfish, got up and wandered off, leaving his prized candy stash behind.  
  
Heero after staring into space in his own little universe snaps back to see that the show he had started watching was over, and no one was to be found...except the candy bag....  
  
" Eeeeeaaattttt mmmeeeee"  
  
Heero blinked. He looked at the bag again, he must be hearing things, he thought the candy had spoken to him.  
  
"Eeeeeeaaaattt uuss Heeeeerrrroooo....."  
  
Heero was a little frightened now. "Who are you?"  
  
" Iiiii am Kiiinnnggg Kaaannnddddyyy"  
  
Heero was nonplussed "You mean like on that one little kids' game?"  
  
"uh....yes but don't mention that to my lawyers"  
  
Was Heero imagining or did the voice sound a little embarrased? "So you mean you are that guy? Then why are you in Duo's candy stash?"  
  
"Listen bub don't meddle in other;s business, now can you just eat us before I'm forced to make you?"  
  
Heero just raised an eyebrow "Why do I have to eat you?"  
  
"Just because you do" a little candy man appears over the rim of the candy bad and motiond for Heero to lean closer  
  
Heero leans closer to the little candy figurine a little apprehensive. The candy king begins to whisper stuff to Heero, who looks rather scared "You mean..?!"  
  
The little candy man just nods gravely  
  
Heero sighs and looks at the bag....so full of candy..just waiting for him. "I wonder what this stuff tastes like......." Grabbing a handful of Jollyranchers he shoves them into his mouth.  
  
20 minutes later, Heero has devoured all the bags contents and is sitting very still on the couch, no change seeming to have come over him, he decided that this candy stuff couldnt be as bad as Wufei warned him it was, oh sure Duo went hyper, but that was Duo.  
  
then something inside him snapped  
  
*wide eyed insane smile*  
*points to self* kids let this be a warning, never take talking candy just say no  
*insane giggle**bends himself into pretzel shape* Fun fun! *is stuck* Aaaaah! *rolls around still as a pretzel* I am pretzel boy! I fight salt and high butter conent! Aaaaah! *rolls into a wall* *sniggers* *slowly un-pretzelizes himself and begins wiggling like a worm across the floor* I am worm man! I fight against all gardeners and evil children who cut up my kind in science class! *a big shovel comes out of nowhere and pins him to the ground* uh...I said nothing Mister Shovel...*jumps up* it's all the cheeses fault! Aaaaaah! *runs in circles chanting* the cheese the cheese the cheese the cheese *smacks into a brick wall that had appeared there, the label reads "Acme Random Wall"* cheese? *hyper, huge-eyed stare at the wall* *jumps upright* cheese! *runs off and returns with a huge wheel of cheese* CHEESE!!!!!!! *puts on mickey mouse ears and speaks in a high pitched squeaky voice* I am mouse man! I fight all cheeses and cats! *jumps on the cheese wheel* Die evil cheese! *begins devouring it*  
  
just then Duo, hyper himself walked in, and taking all this in decided to join the fun  
  
"weiner snitzel!"  
"spaggettios!"  
  
  
Weiner snitzel!!!!!!!!!! *runs around in circles* Weiner snitzel!!!!!!  
  
  
Duo liked this  
  
"woof woof woof grrrrrrrrrruuffff!!! oink oink oink quack moooooooooo oh oh oh ah ah ah baaaaa i know my animal sounds"  
  
  
Weiner snitzel and spaggettios!!!!!!! *whips out a plate of each and runs in squares*  
  
  
Duo saw his opportunity  
  
"Run in decagons!!!!"  
  
  
*stops abruptly and sens both plates fspinning into and through a window* Yes master! *bows to Duo and begins skipping in decagons*  
  
  
Duo thought this was hilarious  
  
"Undecagons! Dodecagons! N-decagons!"  
  
  
*stops, a slightly puzzled look on his face* *then runs in a circle, then a decagon, and a square* I know my shapes! *pokes himself in the forehead a dumb look on his face* *does a jumping spin and is suddenly dressed like a female tarzan! aaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! *pulls an elephant from no where and with slipping difficulty climbs up* panting on tanor! *the elephant goes on a ramapge**giggles insanely as the elephant tramples a streetlight over**claps his hands and he and the elephant dissapear* *runs back in dressed in loofa material pants and a weaved flower shirt and little antenna with flowers at the end (cootie antenna) everybody up and do the macarena! *starts to dance the macarena to the Barney "i love you" song*(that ones more disturbing than funny i must admit)*dances to "material girl" and throws scraps of cloth everywhere while dressed like an old granny*(sewing joke)*has a flashlight in hand, a really really bright flashlight* *flicks all the lights off and flickers the flashlight really fast to "ray of light" while singing*  
*has a seizure from the light flashes*  
  
  
Duo sees a ad on tv for pokemon  
  
"pokemon......"  
  
  
*cringes and hisses at that vile word**pulls out a stuffed doll of pikachu* *speaks in that boring narrator voice* And now for the severe beating of a pokemon* whips out a charazard, yet slightly not charazard doll it has little razors installed on its claws there is a bunch of screaming and pokemon voices and soon all that is left is fluff*   
  
  
Duo*sings i'm a cucumber with a cucumber in hand and sings into it while dancing and making the cumcumber dance too  
  
  
*sits among the fluff a silly smile plastered on his face* *notices Duo for the first time, and Duo's dance* Schweet dance! *sweeps his fluff mess under the carpet* you saw nothing here, move along, move along! *starts doing his new happy sugar dance which is a messed up combo of the macarena, disco and linedance**grabs Quatres menegerie of stuffed animals and begins doing the Can-Can* *the stuffed animals just kinda sit there**grabs a dolphin stuffie and makes it move its fins while playing ventrilicsm badly* in high squeaky voice Hi! Im Donald the dolphin! *dolphin waves**smiles* Hello Donald, how are you today?*dolphin screams* I'll show you you crazy... *the rest is blocked out with bleeps and the dolphin attacking him*  
  
  
*Duo holds up a sign that reads: When Dummies Attack 3*  
  
  
*Heero and the dolphin wrestle around on the floor, both of them screaming, well Heero screaming until Duo jumps in, then Duo was screaming.* *they all wrestle until they pass out*  
  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei walk into the house to see the place splattered and ripped and fluffed and every other imaginable thing, along with Heero and Duo unconcious on the floor, rather close to one another, other than Quatre's wailing about his stuffed animals, the other 3 boys were both scared and worried  
  
Heero wakes up and sits up, raising a hand   
"THAT....was disturbing" he falls back over and is out cold again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
that was it! well what do you people think? sucks, mediocre, cool? R&R pretty pretty please! i'll love you forever!  



End file.
